The Book
by Horribly Horny Harry
Summary: Remus finds a book that s*xually stimulates and shares it with his friends who love a good f*ck. Eventually will be a SiriusRemus! Beast, Orgi, Oral, An*l, SiriusRemusJames, SiriusRemus, and so much more.
1. Book Found

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The plot is my own: I'm making the characters (that I don't own) do what I wish to delight those who are a horny as I am. I'm not the first person to do that, but I've never read a fanfiction quite like this one. Actually I don't think I ever have. Well, either way, don't sue me, I'm just frustrated and need a release.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Remus was searching through the restricted section after-hours, looking for a good read. Something that would make him horny or ingredients for a potion that can give wild and exotic sexual fantasies to the drinker. He was looking for something that would make the Marauders game _sexual truth and dare_ (James' oh so original title) all the more sexual. They were a group of very sexually-active boys, who liked to experiment. It is difficult to get your hands on the good stuff (sex toys, both wizard and muggle) when you're only 15. Remus was assigned to literature porn while Sirius was to find shops that would sell 'toys' to underage wizards, James talks to others who have sex as a hobby and find out their tips and tricks to amazing orgasms and what not, then Peter use to go through adult muggle magazines and learn how muggles sexually stimulate themselves but he now has a girlfriend and lives in her Hufflepuff dorm with her.

Remus was browsing through the "S" section; that's where all the easy to find sex books are. Like two months before, he was lucky enough to come across _Sorcery for the sexually driven;_ that was the best book yet. It has various spells, jinxes, curses that not only are a great use to prank Snape with, but amazing when directed at your manhood, balls, or ass. A binding spell to the balls will keep you well stimulated.

Remus froze. He had heard a noise, and he was pretty sure it was from one of the books. He ran his fingers over the books in front of his face. A breathy moan came from the white one on the right. Confused he pulled it out and checked the title, but there wasn't one! 'Perhaps it has been worn away from use over the years,' he thought.

Remus then ran his fingers down the spine, a habit he picked up from years of reading, and the book sighed into his touch.

"You have very nice fingers," the book said and then it moaned again.

Remus nearly dropped the book when it spoke. It sounded neither like a woman or a man, as if it had no sex. That makes sense considering it's a book. "What's your title? There isn't one on your cover." Remus asked innocently. This wasn't the first time he had come across a book that could speak.

"I am what ever you want me to be," the book replied.

"Well, what do you do?" Remus asked. He opened the book up to find the pages blank. "You have no writing!"

"I mostly fulfill sexual desires."

"How so?" Remus asked curiously. This white book intrigued him, and seemed to be what they had been looking for to help with their never ending urges.

"Place your penis in my folds and I shall show you!"

Remus bit his lip in excitement and triumph. _This has to be the book we've been searching for,_ he thought happily. He was growing hard at just the thought of what the book might do. As Remus unbuttoned and unzipped his pants his erection died at the idea of the book biting off his privates. He then let his pants drop to the floor and decided that it was worth the chance of the possible pleasure he hoped would come. Besides, magic can fix anything.

Remus then brought the open book down to his stiffening member, and scooped his penis up with it so his now long, thick manhood was laying in the crack of the book.

The book hummed and Remus gasped as white lights flashed in front of his eyes and he came hard onto the books pages. He realized he wasn't breathing and started to with another gasp, and after he regained his breath he asked what had just happened. Remus' legs were weak and shaky; his balls were now empty, along with his cock being soft again.

"I needed to take a sample of sperm to tell me how you like to be fucked."

"Are you telling me that you made be come even though I wasn't even all the way worked up yet?"

"No, I magically made your cock the hardest it's ever been and filled your balls up with too much sperm, all with in a millisecond," the book replied.

"Couldn't you have just spelled the liquid out of me?" Remus asked.

"I thought you would have liked the pleasurable way rather than the painful."

"Never mind," Remus mumbled, grateful for the lack of pain in his loins.

A few moments later the book told him to lay on the ground and hold on, cause he was about to be blown away. Remus did as he was told.

"Now place your tongue in the hole of your choice." The book stated.

Remus, with his head on the ground, brought the book up to his face to see his choices. In a burst of sparks, two holes appeared, one on both pages of the open book. One of the choices had a tight ass-hole sticking out of the pages, but this wasn't any ordinary ass. It had a tail and black fur. The butt of a dog, and Remus was intrigued. He had always wanted to take Padfoot up the ass, but was too embarrassed to ask or dare Sirius. The other side of the book had lips, lips that looked a lot like Lily's. She had the fullest lips of anyone he had ever seen and he wanted them around his cock.

Both choices were exactly what he wanted, the book had not lied. In the end he slid his moist tongue onto Lily's lips. He figured James would rather not know what he wanted to do with Lily's mouth; James wouldn't mind if Remus fucked Padfoot, but might if it was a mouth James likes to keep to himself. Usually James doesn't mind sharing, just this morning James and Sirius were sharing Remus' asshole at the same time, but there is something about Lily where James doesn't want her to know about his sexual habits or how he swings both ways. Sirius and I know we're going to lose him eventually like we did Peter, so we made a pact to make his time with us the best possible. That's one reason for our art of pleasure.

The lips were soft and molded against his. Lily's tongue pushed its way into his mouth where it then proceeded to fuck his mouth. Remus scrunched up his lips to make a small ass-like hole. The book moved of its own accord, pushing and pulling out of his tight lips like a penis would an ass.

Remus opened his mouth to breath as the lips worked their way down his throat, where he moaned, and then down to his chest. The buttons on his shirt were being undone as the lips continued their assault by nipping and sucking his nipples. Remus' fully erect cock twitched with delight as he held back moans. He didn't like the idea of getting caught here after midnight with a book sucking him, so he must stay as quiet as possible. 'Why wouldn't James let me borrow his invisibility cloak?' Remus thought.

Remus then broke into a sweat as the book continued its way down his body to his navel where Lily's tongue dipped into it a few times.

The book then propped itself over his leaking erection, still out from its earlier ejaculation into the books pages, and the boy let out a hot breath of air as the moist Lily mouth blew cool air on his throbbing member.

Remus couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the book and laid it on the floor. Putting his knees on either side of the book, he proceeded to slip his nine inch prick into 'Lily's' mouth. He looked down when he realized that something was coming out of the book: it was the rest of Lily's face and head. There were now red curls splashed around his knees and two hands with arms clutching to his waist. 'Lily's' eyes were closed tightly and 'she' was making sexy whimpering noises as her hands pulled Remus further into her mouth. With each whimper Lily made, Remus would cry out as his manhood was vibrated. 'Lily' then started sucking with all of her might. She groaned with the effort to please him.

Remus' eyes were scrunched tightly closed and his teeth ground together as he was growling out of pleasure. The Lily head stopped what it was doing and that was when Remus started fucking the head that was giving him head. He was now biting his lip and grunting while the mouth closed in tightly around his hard cock, air tight. His body started shaking as orgasm approached. With each thrust he thought he might crack Lily's head open. Each time it didn't, he would push harder and faster. One of the hands on his hip slid to his ass hole and two fingers began fucking him, and that action caused him to scream loudly. But at that point in time he didn't care if anyone found him, he just wanted to feel relief of coming.

His member pulsed and his balls clenched. It felt like sparks of electricity were dancing up and down his shaft. With a growled scream, Remus shot his juices down her throat. 'Lily' just kept on sucking as he collapsed on top of her head. As the colors of bliss cleared his eyes, he realized she was still sucking his soft dick. Remus pulled out of her mouth and the arms and hands disappeared. Lily's face started to sink back into the books pages. The tongue was licking the lips and then moaned Remus' name. The white book closed itself and asked if he liked what he got.

"That was the best head of my life," Remus responded.

"What are your plans for me? I've been on this shelf for far too long and over the years my sexual behavior has been pent up. I would love for you to put me to good use."

"I have a group of friends that would love to use you over and over again," Remus said and smiled as he dreamed of all the possibilities.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Please review, I would like it if anyone could point our grammatical errors as well as spelling. If you don't want to do those: then just tell me how hot it was or how horny you got. You can just demand an update as well, it makes me update much sooner when a review is in my mailbox, then I remember to update.

I'm also up for suggestions on what you want to see in the next chapter. You can name sexual acts or name who you want me to partner together. If you want, I can even put you into the chapter, but give me your name (fake person name, whatever) so it doesn't sound like this:

_Sirius was sucking SillyNilly4508's cock with abandonment._

That reads very weird!

Well, I think that is all I have to type!


	2. Invisible

Disclaimer: Still don't own JK Rowling's characters and I thought up the plot all on my own. And yes, you read right, there actually is a plot!

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Remus ran up the stairs to the dormitory he shared with Sirius and James. Clutching his latest find in a death grip, he threw open the door to find a naked Sirius lying on James' bed, legs spread-eagle, and his cock stiff in the air.

Confused, Remus questioned what he was doing, "Sirius, what are you doing?" Sometimes Sirius is too crazy for his own good; then again it's his insaneness that makes him so great in bed. Sirius is the most creative when it comes to sex.

"Waiting for you to come over here and bugger me senseless," Sirius with a laugh, as if it was some private joke.

"That can wait Sirius. Guess what I found?" Remus skipped to the bed, happy about his find and jumped up next to Sirius' legs. Remus assumed Sirius wasn't in the mood for what Remus had to say because he groaned, closed his eyes, and started moving his hips.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, have it your way!" Sirius was stubborn like that. Even if what Remus had to say was about mind-blowing sex, Sirius wouldn't stop what he was up to: especially if his erection was involved.

With a flick of the wrist, Remus had summoned a bottle of potion with a simple _accio. _ The bottle had the nozzle of a perfume and he inhaled a spritz of the stimulating potion. Within seconds Remus' once soft cock became hard and throbbing and he moaned at the sensation of his member being filled.

Sirius was still bobbing his stiff prick into the air as Remus moved to get in between Sirius' legs. But an invisible force rammed Remus right off the bed and he fell with a butt bruising thud. "What the . . ." was all the dazed Remus could say due to the pleasure rocking his body because of his bouncing hard-on. That particular potion doesn't allow an erected member to fall away: only turns all displeasure, pain, and horrid mental images into a rush of hot blood to the manhood.

"Sorry, Remus! A little busy at the moment though," came James grunting voice out of thin air.

Sirius giggled with clenched teeth. "Oh harder, James!" He gasped in his higher, about-to-come voice.

The puzzle pieces started to fit together in Remus' mind. "James! I couldn't use the invisibility cloak because you were to busy fucking Sirius with it?" Remus stated more than questioned, exasperated.

Remus got off the ground and tore the cloak from James' naked body. Sirius growled, "Moony, you ruined the illusion!"

"What, the illusion of you being impaled by James?" Remus didn't understand what Sirius was going for.

Sirius sighed, they had stopped and James was lying on Sirius flat stomach. "No! You have no imagination at all, dear Remus. I was being fucked by an invisible, unknown force that was so horny and hot for me, after my solo-wank in the shower, that it just had to fuck me senseless," he stated this like it was the most obvious reason why he and James were in the position that they were.

With a sigh, Remus gave up, "Fine, but hurry up! I have great news _and_ I'm super horny."

"Okay, but we'll need my cloak back on," James said around Sirius' nipple that he was now sucking.

Remus was tucking the cloak back into place; because part of it was still inside Sirius, along with James' cock, the invisible fabric hadn't gone far when Remus tore it away. Then Sirius sat up with a brilliant idea for stimulating, invisible sex. "Remus, there is no reason for you to wait. Your throbbing cock will work well in James' ass."

Remus got the idea of where Sirius was going with this, excited Remus jumped in between Sirius's legs once again. This time, Remus felt the 'invisible force's' back and trailed his hands down to James' butt. Both, Sirius and James, waited for Remus to find James's ass. The fabric was so silky smooth that no lubricant was needed in this role-play, so Remus rubbed his fingers down the butt's crack, and into the waiting hole.

After the some of the cloak was tucked inside, the large member soon followed with a groan from all parties. James started thrusting into Sirius as Remus banged into James. Remus would push into James, causing James to roughly bang into Sirius.

Sirius, lying on his back, watched Remus humping what looked to be nothing but air; all the while feeling a thin, long cock fucking him but seeing nothing as the cause to it. Remus, his stomach flat to James' back, had his hands on the bed because to him it looked too odd to hold onto invisible hips.

The sensations were incredible. Sirius was now letting out breathy yelp with every poke to his prostate, and that happened with one yelp per second. Remus grunted as James muscles tensed around him. James was hot under the cloak, sweat slicked his back, face, and stomach; he was hissing in ecstasy as Remus stretched him and Sirius was clutched tightly around him.

The mixture of sounds in the room made it even more of a turn on. Remus fucked harder and soon James was unable to keep up the pace, so James let Remus ride him into Sirius.

Sirius yelps became screams of pleasure as wave after way of electricity shot through his body. He came with a breathy scream. Sirius's ass squeezed James' member and soon he moaned his release. He fell on top of Sirius as Remus continued his assault. It now looked as if Remus was trying to break through the invisible barrier to fuck Sirius. With great force Remus grunted as he banged even faster into the 'air'. Remus' hands fisted the bedspread as scooted forward to get even more of himself into the invisible James.

James clung to Sirius as the bed rocked against the stone wall. James' sensitive bunch of nerves was being brutally buggered as his eyes watered and he grunted along with Remus' thrusts.

Two minutes later Remus was coming forcefully into James' invisible ass.

All three were now lying atop one another. The cloak had been pulled aside so that James could breathe, but neither James nor Remus pulled their pricks from their confines.

Sirius was the first to recover and asked, "So, Remus, what did you find?"

Remus had no idea what Sirius was talking about. He should know not to bother Remus after an intense orgasm. It's the one of the two times that Remus is unable to think. So, Remus settled for mumbling, tucking his face between James' shoulder blades, and letting the sweat cool.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

What do you think of this one? Review please!

Next chapter: as per request: Sirius/Remus with dominate Remus! And more!

Thank you for all who reviewed, the emails reminded me to update! MayaMay, BeautifulButDeadly, rockstar-101, hater69 (love the 69, way hot), kuru-tenshi. Now review!


	3. James and the book

There is a disclaimer in the first chapter that you can read.

696969696969696969696969696969

After a short nap, Remus' mind was back to functioning order. He slowly eased his way out of James. The feel of Remus' prick pulling at his tingling asshole, made James hiss in both pain and pleasure. Remus liked to savor the feeling of his soft cock being tugged at, as if the hole didn't want to be empty.

Remus crawled off the bed, remembering what he had wanted to share with his mates before the heavy sex distracted him. He picked up the book and sat back down with James still in Sirius.

Sirius was now sitting in James' lap and both were curious as to what Remus had found. If it was anything like they were hoping for they would soon be fucking again.

"This is a book that will satisfy our most sexual of desires," Remus said with a gleam in his eye. He was remembering how the book had taken form of Lily's head and had its wicked way with his cock.

"How does it work?" James asked.

"Give me your penis and I'll show you," the books answered.

"Wow, it talks, nice!" Sirius commented. "Go on James let it fuck you, now that you're all hard again." Sirius had been massaging James' prick between his ass muscles, working James back up to his usual hornyness.

With a pop, James was out of Sirius and Remus was placing James in the open book's crease.

The book snapped shut and started to vibrate madly. James was moaning a squirming as Remus held the book that was around James.

Hissing, James shot his liquid on to the book's pages. The books opened back up, come being absorbed and moaned at the taste of James.

James' sat there stunned as a mouth with a super long tongue was produced on one page and two legs slowly slid out of the pages. Remus had to set the book down on the bed because it was getting heavy. At the end of the two womanly legs was a shaved vagina with a thick, vibrating dildo strapped it.

"Holy, 'ell," was all Sirius had to say. Remus sat there, triumphant with his find and glad his friends were so shocked.

"Please rub your hard penis on the one you wish to use," the book directed.

James looked thoughtfully at both choices. He rubbed his hands up and down the legs and they quivered under his touch. He grabbed the dildo and massaged it against the vagina; the book gave a breathy moan.

However, James rubbed up against the wet tongue. The legs disappeared as James slowly sat down on the tongue. James positioned his hole over the erect tongue that was fifteen inches in length and five at its thick base.

Remus and Sirius watch, and hardened, as James was pushed forward by the book. A scream through clenched teeth issued from James. Because his butt was in the air, face down in the comforter, as the tongue slowly maneuvered its way in to James.

Soon the book had its tongue all the way into James. It just sat itself inside him and was moaning and groaning. James was breathing hard and his eyes were watering. That meant one thing to the boys watching. The wet muscle was attacking his prostrate. James' eyes watered when that happened. And that turned Remus on immensely.

Remus couldn't take not being stimulated while viewing something like this. He roughly knocked Sirius back to the bed as he shoved his swollen member into Sirius' mouth. Sirius automatically started sucking at what was shoved in.

Remus was now fucking Sirius' mouth as he had Lily's not but two hours ago. He knew pain can turn Sirius on, so he had no problem not caring whether he was hurting Sirius with either his long, easy-to-choke-to-death-on cock or his exuberant thrusting that was bouncing Sirius' head off the bed with each thrust.

The book was pulling in and out of James, starting to tongue fuck him. James, usually not the screamer, was doing just that. He was screaming with each movement made against his bundle of nerves.

With a particular rough thrust, James came. Remus felt Sirius' come spray against his lower back as James' sounds of orgasm played. Now sounds of the book could be heard. It was still pounding into James. Paper and cheeks slapping against ass could be heard under Remus' growls of pleasure.

Sirius was swallowing Remus as the book worked James back up. One minute later James had his hips off the bed again and was moaning tiredly. He let the book do all the work and just enjoyed the sensations.

Remus held onto Sirius sex-messy hair, to hold his head still. James slowly climaxed with a hard hum. And the book closed itself to rest.

Remus was disappointed that he didn't get to come due to James' sexual encounter. But no matter, Sirius' gag reflex was on the fritz. His throat was pushing against Remus, trying to dislodge Remus from it.

Remus fucked Sirius' head harder, now that Sirius was having difficultly with Remus' cock, it might be best to finish up now; before Sirius choked to death. Remus finished up with ten more penis-choking thrusts.

After Sirius milked the juices from Remus' sack, Remus was pushed away while Sirius took big lung filling breaths of air.

"Oh, air. How I love you and will forever worship you and your oxygenfulness," Sirius said dramatically and breathily.

69696969696969696969696969696969696

Review and tell me what you would like to see next. I have a plot for this, but I need filler: that's were your reviews come in handy. And I really do love when my grammer and spelling is corrected. Then I can change the error and it will be one less error to bother the readers. Thank You!


	4. Softly

Go to chapter one for the disclaimer!

696969696969696969696969696969

Sirius groggily woke between James, who was spooning him from behind, and Remus, who he was spooning and who was also, in his sleep, humping a book. Remus always slept with a book, and nearly every morning you could find Remus with a book between his legs or closed on his cock. Remus was weird that way. He took loving literature to a whole new level.

Sirius found what had woken him: Remus' movements were rubbing against his morning wood. Still half asleep, Sirius rubbed the werewolf's nipple as he started massaging Remus' lower back with his dick.

James apparently didn't want to be awakened just yet; he rolled over and ignored the beds horny occupants.

Sirius watched as Remus' golden brown eyes slowly opened and took in their surroundings. One of which was a book around his cock and a Sirius lazily having his way with his back. Content with the situation, Remus kept up his light thrusting.

The positions were changed when Sirius moved so he was on top of Remus. The horny sex book that Remus had found yesterday was the book wrapped around Remus shaft this morning. The book was pulsing around the penis it held between its pages.

Sirius, with Remus face-up, laid the book on Remus' stomach to let it continue its breakfast.

"Morning, Moony," Sirius whispered into Remus ear. Sirius heard the boy moan. He claimed Remus' lip then. Sirius didn't like kissing anyone, but Remus. Remus was different than James. Sirius and James had tried the kissing thing, but it didn't feel right. James was just too . . . brotherly. If that even made sense, considering Sirius had no problem fucking James through the floor. But the kissing for what ever reason seemed much more intimate than a casual, but rough, sexual encounter a half a dozen times a day.

Sirius, after sucking Remus' lower lip thoroughly, ran his tongue between Remus lips and onto his teeth, asking for entrance. It was rare that Remus ever denied Sirius. Hungrily, Remus opened his mouth wide, and Sirius tried to conquer his mouth.

Remus' tongue was too strong for Sirius though and soon enough Remus gained control by pinning the other tongue against the roof. Remus hummed a victory and ran his wet appendage across the roof of Sirius' mouth. That always made Sirius tingle in pleasure and he soon realized that at some point he had started moving the tip of his cock through the crack of Remus ass.

By wrapping his hand at the base of Sirius' member and legs around his middle, Remus was able to achieve the right leverage to pull his ass up and around the desirableness that is Sirius' long prick.

Remus grunted as the book slid towards his neck, pulling on the cock it was still connected to.

With Remus still around him, and attached to his lip, Sirius pulled Remus up as he laid back and let Remus take control. They kissed deeply as Remus road his lover.

The books weight tugged Remus' in to painful bursts of pleasure. Slowly they both came at the same time. Sirius into Remus, Remus into the book that finally let go when it's hunger was satisfied and slid out from between the two boys.

They spent that Saturday morning cuddled around each other, rutting their soft and sensitive manhoods together.

------------------

Later that day . . .

Sirius was sucking the last of Remus' come from his prick, when James entered the dorm with a loud yell of anger.

"Guess what?" James said meekly as he shuffled forward and sat on to the bed next to the window set Remus and Sirius was sharing.

"What's that, James?" Remus asked lazily, as Sirius finished up.

"I'm no longer allowed to fuck around with you guy! Lily doesn't want me to share myself with others. Like some kind of man-whore," he muttered, "her words, not mine."

"NNNOOOO! She can't do that, your broomstick is the thickest my shed has ever met," Sirius exclaimed.

"I think she right, Sirius," James said thoughtfully, "it's time to grow up and be responsible and shit."

"But what about all the good times we've had," Sirius pressed on, "how can I live with out you."

Remus sighed, "Sirius, James isn't going to stop being our friend. He's still going to sleep, live, and study here.

Sirius pouted, "Showers too?"

Remus giggled, "Yes, showers too."

"See it won't be so bad, we just can't have sexual contact is all," James said.

"Fine, you weren't that great in bed anyways," Sirius said indifferently.

James' threw a pillow at the boy hugging Remus' naked waist.

--------------

Remus was doing his homework when a blond haired, green eyed, triple D cup breasted girl walk in and started unpacking her trunk on the empty fifth bed. Her hot pink mini skirt was so short that it revealed her black thong and plump butt underneath. But what really caught his attention was that she was wearing her Gryffindor scarf as a shirt. It was tied so that her nipples weren't showing and a little bow was fashioned between her cleavage.

"My room-mates are sick of me, I'm going to stay here," she told Remus with out looking at him. But he responded with an "okay."

She took out a magazine full of gay action and laid it on her bed. Setting up a couple pillows on the bed that was now hers, she straddled them and made a sigh of contentment. Her hip began to rock as she read though the various sex articles and stories. She humped faster at the pictures and came with shuttering breaths whenever a wizard stimuli-picture. Where, when you look at the picture, magic allows you to feel what's going on in that picture.

Remus just ignored her as he continued his work. He had just jacked-off to the image of Sirius fingering himself, so he was good for now.

--------------------------

"So she just showed up?" James asked.

"Yeah, and she's been doing that for the last two hours," Remus confirmed.

James whistled his surprise; he didn't think girls could go for that long. Remus told him that she had been using pillows before the thick handle of her hair brush or the broom stick she had shoved up her ass as she finger-fucked herself.

Sirius didn't like her company much, Remus liked to watch her to much for his liking. Remus was curious, and liked to see what she'd do next.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

We're cooking now! Reviews are like sexual stimulation to me, they feel soooooo damn good! So please feel free to stick whatever review you'd like into my tight hole. OOOHHH YESSSSS!!!!!!!

I've finally put together a profile that I'm sure you'll enjoy as much as Remus enjoys Sirius. PM me if you like it!


	5. A Game

"Oh, Sirius

It was Monday and that meant classes. Classes meant a lack of sex. But not much had been happening anyways because of Lily's ban on James having sex with his friends. But Sirius wasn't going to make this easy on James. Hell, no! Sirius was planning on having other fuck buddies over from other sex rings to play a rousing game of sexy truth or dare! James loves that game and won't be able to play or even sit in the dorm without a burning desire to relieve himself inside of someone.

At lunch Sirius was handing out the invitations. Everyone RSVP'd the second they had read the letter. It was perfect, most of the students coming were male, and there were four females going, just to switch things up. A total of ten people, with three sex rings involved.

Their new room mate was one of the girls invited, Devin. Apparently the girls she roomed with didn't like her having her gay-guy friends over while their lesbian sex ring was going at it. Devin had heard about how one of the most famous rings was breaking up, The Marauders (once was the only all male group) and she wanted to sex their lives up. That and her ring's room was too full.

Sirius and James ignored her when she was having sex, but Remus was entranced when she was getting off. He got a little aroused at the odd little things she would do to herself and others. Sirius didn't like her at all and found her body to be rather repulsive. Sirius thought that he was bi, but then he knew for sure that he was gay . . . for the most part.

James walked around with a hard cock at all times because of Devin. Ignoring her only worked to an extent.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"The rules are as follows: 1) The Standard Truth or Dare rules apply, 2) When you don't wish to take a dare you must drink a bottle of firewhiskey. After three bottles of firewhiskey you can do all truths and dares or, if you refuse, you have to make everyone in the circle orgasm, without getting off yourself. 3) You can't dare people to tell the truth. 4) You must drink a shot of the short-term Truth Serum that is mixed with firewhiskey before every truth, so we all know you're not lying. 5) If your dare needs two people involved then you have to be the second person, unless someone volunteers. Three or more and the others need to be volunteers. That's all, let's begin!" Sirius instructed the other nine horny students sitting in a circle on the floor of Sirius and Remus' dorm.

Sirius sat with Remus on his left, then to the left of Remus was Lena and then Edward. They were apart of the same sex ring. After them was Kelly. And then Devin's sex ring: Alex, Brad, Devin, and Mike. After Mike, and next to Sirius was Heidi and she was a part of both Lena and Kelly's rings. You had to be overly active to manage a feat like that. James had yet to show up, and Sirius couldn't wait to see James' face when he was to walk in on them.

"I'll start," said Sirius, "Brad, Truth or Dare?"

Brad was a thick, muscular teen. With dark hair and dark eyes that gave you the impression he was always striping you naked in his mind. "Dare!" Brad said with a cocky grin.

Sirius knew he'd be up for anything but gave him an easy enough one. "I dare you to hump me till we're hard, if either of us squirt before the other is up then we have to start over."

Brad only hesitated for a moment; it was always a bit awkward messing with people outside your group because you weren't use to how they liked to get it done. He crawled across to Sirius and straddled his lap. They both had on tight jeans, but Brad's were blue where Sirius' was black. Sirius was pushed back so they were lying on the ground. Brad started rolling his hips in soft circles with a little thrust now and then. Then gentleness of it stunned Sirius, Brad seemed the strap-'em-down-and-ride-'em-hard type. Both of them were growing hard fast, once the soft gasps became moans, Brad stopped. Both we're now painfully erect inside their constricting jeans.

"Truth or Dare, Devin?" Brad asked after he sat back down in his place, moaning as his pants massaged his hard dick.

Devin moaned, "Dare." Brad chuckled. "Sirius will you offer your services for this one? I'm sure your penis would enjoy."

"Hell, yes!" Sirius answered while rubbing his bulging crotch. Despite not being all that attracted to Devin, Sirius was going through with it because he didn't know otherwise how long it might be for someone to tend to his penis' aches.

"Devin, I dare you to ride both mine and Sirius' cocks, together, in your vagina."

Devin smile wickedly and nodded. Sirius and Brad moved to the middle of the group, laid down flat to the floor opposite each other. Then had to bend their legs and then scoot nearer each other till their asses were flush and balls squished together. Sirius even hooked their two cocks, so they both twirled upward rather than curling onto their stomach.

Devin got the gist of why Sirius did that, not only was it a very erotic sight, but that is how she would take them. She wasn't wearing any underwear, only a black mini-skirt and a hot pink mini- tube top that only covered parts of her large tits.

Crawling over to the pair she was to ride, her skirt hid nothing as it then hung from her hips like a belt and her shirt looked as if it was ready to fall apart at the seams because of her large rack.

Devin slid her legs through the guys' legs, so she was then straddling their members. She figured she'd face Sirius during this round, she sees enough of Brad on an hourly basis. Both guys groaned as she grabbed their pricks and started to massage the tips with her pussy. The swollen heads leaked as they were rubbed in her moist folds. Her hole was twitching with want, Devin decided it was time and with clenched teeth she slowly incased the cocks.

Every push was painful ecstasy. Devin was being stretched and filled, while Sirius and Brad were squeezed.

After three minutes the guys were in her as far as she could take them with much painful, pleasured screaming on her part. Both guys were grunting at how compressed their manhood's were in the crowed passage.

Two more minutes, with Devin pulsing around them getting use to how far she was streched, she started to move. To the tips of their pricks she went, so they wouldn't fall out of her. Then she jammed herself back down with a wild scream of ecstasy. Sirius's eyes rolled up into his head, mouth screaming silently, as his hands tangled into his hair. Brad moaned through clenched teeth and was arched so far off the ground that it seemed he'd break in half.

Everyone else in the circle was rubbing their own privates to relieve the growing pleasure from the erotic sight. Heidi looked like she was doing a belly dance where she sat, but from the way her pussy was swirling against the carpet you could tell she was getting off by her movements.

What took five minutes to prepare for was finished in about one. The tightness had Sirius and Brad coming. The idea of their cum inside of her made Devin scream out as she sat on them one last time, pulsing around the now soft cocks.

Devin fell forward onto Sirius. The three of them were breathing hard and their bodies quivering.

In a sleepy voice, Devin asked Alex if he wanted a truth or dare. Alex agreed to a dare because he NEEDED to get off.

"Alex, I dare you to," Devin said while rubbing her nose against Sirius' sweaty, heaving chest, "cum in my ass."

Alex, a thin, beautiful, book worm type crawled forward. He had his pants off and sleek prick in hand as he positioned himself over Brad with Devin's ass awaiting him. Alex whistled at the sight of the two penises inside of the vagina. Devin was taken hard by Alex's pre-coated member.

Alex hadn't expected it to feel so tight back there. After all he had pumped that ass at least twice a week for the past two years. But he screamed as he was painfully clamped onto. The thickness of the two spent cocks and her puffy, used vagina swelled to take up the space of her ass hole. Between his previous hand-to-prick stimulation and the crammed space was enough to send him overboard with only the one thrust.

Alex pulled away and sat back down in his place. Devin also untangled herself with much effort due to the dull pain of her filled vagina. Sirius and Brad groaned and stretched out their sore muscles before dragging themselves back to where they started.

"Remus, Truth or Dare?" Alex asked.

"Truth," Remus answered, "I thought I'd mix it up a bit." The other teens giggled, knowing it has already gone past 'mixed up.'

"What is your favorite fetish?" Everyone was smirking at that one. Fetishes are something people kept to themselves and the ones that also desired the same.

Remus sighed and reached behind, grabbed a firewhiskey, and opened the bottle.

"Chug it, Remus!" Were Sirius' encouraging words.

Remus had one hell of a buzz and slight headache after the empty bottle was rolled under a bed.

"Truth or dare, Heidi?" Remus asked.

"Dare," Heidi stated it like a challenge.

"Can I get both Lena and Kelly in on this as well?" Remus asked permission.

Both girls nodded, interested in what was to happen.

. . .

James walked in at the perfect time . . . in Sirius' opinion.

Heidi was lying on the ground, in the center of the circle, naked, being fucked up the pussy by naked Lena who was wearing a dildo that was vibrating. Heidi's screams of orgasmic pleasure were being muted because pantless Kelly was humping her mouth.

James screamed in frustration at the same time that the three girls orgasmed.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

After the game

"Oh, Sirius!" Remus gasped.

Sirius knew he was doing something right and pushed in harder. Remus eyes grew wider and his mouth opened in a silent scream. After two minutes, Sirius had finally hit the spot he'd been looking for and by no means was he going to let it go. He drew back and rammed into Remus will all his might. That time Remus' scream wasn't so quiet.

"Hey, we don't want to hear that," James' angry voice came from his bed. Then a "like hell we don't" came from Devin's.

"Too damn bad," Sirius grunted. Slowly he drew back again, loving the feel of Remus' tight entrance. "I'm going to give you hell, Remus." With that he slammed back in, pushing so hard that Remus slid up the bed.

Remus' hands grabbed on to the headboards poles as Sirius attacked faster than ever before. Remus' saw an explosion of fireworks before his eyes and was unable to think, he didn't even register that he was yelling out with every touch to his prostrate.

Sirius was crouched over Remus, his hands balled into the bed spread. His head was down on Remus' chest, face full of concentration as the bed began to rock into the wall. Sirius started grunting with effort and was sure, though he didn't care, that all of the boys' dormitories could hear their love-making.

Remus' screams were becoming rough and breathy as he let out one last howl of pleasure and his hot come popped between himself and Sirius' stomachs. Sirius wasn't done though; he kept going as Remus was lulled by the rocking of his body and the warmth that Sirius created in him. Whether that was his love for Sirius or the friction of Sirius' cock, he wasn't sure, but he savored it. After another five minutes of the same stimulating fuck. Remus shot his load again. This time Sirius went too. The pulsing, swollen asshole milked Sirius of all his seed.

They calmed down and relaxed in each others embrace, Remus quickly fell asleep. Sirius stayed up, listening to the moans of James jacking-off. Sirius was soon humping Remus' leg in rhythm to James' creaking bed. With each unique sound James' made, Sirius imagined his face and the happiness on it.

"Sirius," James gasped to himself.

Sirius smiled and grunted James' name so that James' could hear it.

"Y-ye-ss?" James stuttered, ashamed of being caught. "Don't tell Lily, she'd have me skinned."

Sirius could see James blushing in his minds eye and ignored what he previously said. So, Sirius moaned and said, "That's so nice, James. Give me more!"

James smiled and complied by moaning when he wrapped his hand around his cock that was already coated in lotion. James rolled up onto his knees and pretend that Sirius as under him, being pleasured by him. "Oh, that's it, Sirius. Yesssssss!" James hissed, "Squeeze your ass like that."

"Oh, fuck me harder, James." Sirius now had his dick between his hand and Remus' leg, rutting in the space.

And so that was how James found his release without breaking his promise to Lily . . . breaking it by much, at least.

6969696969696969696969696969696969

Reviews keep this story going, thanks to a horny anonymous reviewer I remembered this story and her review made me want to write some more.


End file.
